


Deception

by SevenCorvus



Series: Avengers 50 Prompt Table [2]
Category: Marvel Avengers Movies Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Character Study, Friendship, Gen, M/M, One Shot, Prompt Fic, Slash, gen - Freeform, or - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-03
Updated: 2012-12-03
Packaged: 2017-11-20 04:00:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/581079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SevenCorvus/pseuds/SevenCorvus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Masks and costumes were often used in their line of work, deception being a necessary and useful tool, but sometimes the masks were more subtle.</p><p>Prompt: coats<br/>Characters: Phil Coulson/Nick Fury (can be read as gen or slash)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deception

**Author's Note:**

> Written as part of my NaNoWriMo project, and for the prompt "coats" on the [Avengers 50 Prompt Table](http://sevencorvus.livejournal.com/24907.html). Each of my prompt fills will be covering a different character combination and most can be read as gen or romantic, I leave it up to you to decide. I will be posting a fic a day for the rest of this month (at least). Thank you to LDF and Fire for handling all of my spazzing out. Feedback is love and will be rewarded with cookies (and smut).

Masks and costumes were often used in their line of work, deception being a necessary and useful tool, but sometimes the masks were more subtle. It often amused Coulson, how people would comment on his and Fury's differences, would wonder how they were ever friends. But then they were only looking at the surface.

It was very easy to think that the commanding, brash, and occasionally temperamental Director in sleek black leather, with foreboding eye patch, might have little in common with the unassuming man in a traditional suit, content to stay in the background and known for his calm nature. But of course much of that was for show, for what they wanted to portray.

Coulson knew very well that while the Director could live up to his name, his mood could just as easily slide to humor, few would ever suspect that Fury was behind so many of the betting pools. The agent’s own mood was easily concealed, his bland expression hiding any inner turmoil or doubt he might feel. He found it worked best to reassure uncertain agents, and damper any aggression sent his way.

Their outfits were picked as deliberately as everything else. Fury was not like any other high ranking official of any agency, not like any other leader, and he wanted people to know that, to know that he didn't give a damn about traditional perception, as long as the job got done. S.H.I.E.L.D. had one of the most relaxed dress codes of any agency. Though many agents chose to copy Coulson as their role model. He tried to take it in good humor, though Fury often teased him for it, and it did help his goal. For the suit helped support his bland professional demeanor, hid any cracks in his armor behind confident competency. Let him fade into the background until he needed to act, no one suspecting the deadly fighter, and even more dangerous mind, that hid among them.

It was hard in their line of work, to know where deception ended, to know what was the truth. But then they had an advantage there, Fury and Coulson had known each other for a very long time, before they were Director and Agent, before their masks had been perfected, and they knew each other well enough to see right through them.

Coulson always seemed to know when Fury needed an "important" meeting, lunch break, where they could discuss trivial things, take care of the minor details, and take a momentary step back from whatever world ending crisis was on the horizon. And Fury always seemed to know when Coulson needed to relax in the presence of his oldest friend, stop being the consummate agent, and just be his old partner and friend. Fury had lost count of the number of times he had to send, or even drag, his best agent home before he burned out from too many long hours, and Coulson had lost count of how many meals he had brought Fury, forcing him take a moment for himself amongst all the responsibility.


End file.
